Firewater
by Angeles1
Summary: Please r&r. Paris wants to know how the charmed ones came into being. Please R&R. I am having a bad case of writer's block. Previous readers please keep reviewing.
1. Covet of Power

AN: I only own the character Paris Brooks all other characters are from the WB show "Charmed."  
  
Paris tensed her slender body, closed her green eyes and began to concentrate as she started to chant:  
  
"Power of all  
  
Pleasure and pain  
  
I beckon thee  
  
Make it rain."  
  
Paris peered outside to check if her spell had worked. Nothing.  
  
"Come on. Just a little drop," she pleaded as she searched outside for any sign of moisture. Discourage, she returned her vision into her room. "Never mind. I don't like rain anyway." She retorted as she brushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear. She looked down at her pad of paper. "Weather: No," she stated as she crossed 'weather' out.  
  
"How did they get their power?" Paris thought out loud. She seemed to be the only one who could remember seeing the controversial show that had occurred months earlier. She knew it had happened; she was there to witness the uproar of the now deceased Prue Halliwell and now she wanted to know how she could obtain powers like the Halliwell sisters.  
  
"I have to find out how they did it," she blurted. "One way or another." 


	2. First of Death

AN: sorry for taking so long to write the new chapter. I was busy with a research report. Whoever reads this: Can you tell me what happened on the season finale of Charmed I missed it. You can E-Mail me at Escaflowne53@Yahoo.com So here is the new chapter:  
  
  
  
Phoebe turned the next corner into the street in process of the demonic creature that has threatened both her life and her family's. 'I am not going to let you get away' she thought angrily while the demon hurled an energy ball straight toward her.  
  
"Oh shit!" she cried; she dodged it barely enough to feel the heat radiating off of it. "Okay, you're dead now."  
  
She half leapt, half levitated toward the demon, attempting to kick his head off, but because of the memory of her lost lover, Cole, her will was broken and her attempt failed. She loved Cole. Everything about him made her whole body scream with energy and life. But alas, her energy has been drained and her life had no meaning.  
  
In an instant her sisters orbed in beside her, causing her to push the memory towards the back of her mind. She quickly conjured up something to say.  
  
"It's about time."  
  
"We would have come sooner but someone decided to have fun and add some other ingredients to the vanquishing potion," explained Piper backhanding Paige in the stomach.  
  
"You said that I needed to work on my potions ability," Paige said innocently.  
  
Piper face twisted with annoyance.  
  
Phoebe lightened the mood with her usual "There's a demon that we have to vanquish."  
  
The three Charmed sisters caught each on what they were going against and ran after where the demon ran off. When they spotted the demon, he was in an alley attacking a hobo.  
  
"Why do these guys have to attack the defenseless?" blurted Paige.  
  
The demon grabbed the hobo and held his face up to his. Then the demon opened his mouth. The hobo struggled to get away from the demon but couldn't because the demon had his neck so his screams would not be heard. The man opened his mouth to scream. Just then the demon's eyes glowed. He squinted then opened his eyes wide. A white smoke-like light came out from the man's mouth and went into the demon's eyes. The dark red of the demon's eyes glowed brighter. The man's body hung limp from his neck the look of terror still remained on his face.  
  
"Shit!" Phoebe yelled as the demon easily sent the body flying with just a flick of the wrist.  
  
"You're dead," said Paige.  
  
"C'mon, the potion. Now!"  
  
Piper followed Phoebe's order and hurled the potion toward the demon. Too late. The demon blinked out of sight. Suddenly the demon appeared behind Phoebe. he lifted her up and glared his eyes. Phoebe struggled to release herself from the demon's grasp, but her attempts were futile. The demon eyes opened his eyes.  
  
"Phoebe!" screeched Piper as she threw potion after potion at the demon.  
  
Phoebe lifted her legs up, set one on the demon's shoulder, the other on the demon's face and kicked herself into a flip to break the grab the demon had on her. Paige ran forward and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.  
  
"Woohoo for me for taking an extra precaution. I made this just before we left, "  
  
The Charmed ones gathered around Paige and recited:  
  
"All for one,  
  
And one for all.  
  
It's time for you demon  
  
to take the fall.  
  
Stealer of souls  
  
Of day and nigh  
  
It's to parish  
  
It's time to die."  
  
A fire rose around the demon and the was vanquished.  
  
Out from the shadows a little girl watched the Charmed sisters defeat the demon.  
  
"You think you have won. That was just the weakest of my army." 


End file.
